The Silla-Coro War
This page describes the events of the Silla-Coro war, (340-363 EE) This Page is the master page for the Events of the war. If you find any inconsistencies with other pages, please inform MoonunitIV. Brief Summary The war between The Silla Empire and Kingdoms of The Coro began in 340 EE. The war was originally believed to be initiated by Coro as King Lounan had been wanting to take back land that was 'rightfully' his, as his predecessor King Ronnam II had gifted almost a quarter of the West Kingdom to The Silla Empire, ruled at the time by Sir J'man, as a relation building exercise and peace offer. King Lounan waited an entire year before he was granted the throne by the dying King Ronnam, and wasted no time setting out and trying to rebuild what had been lost. The real reason for the war was only released to the public after the Unification of the two factions had been established, as at it had been a closely guarded secret during the war. It was discovered that the war had actually been caused by an agreement between Sir J'man and King Ronnam II before his death. The two rulers agreed on a treaty that detailed the unification of the two nations. This was intended to be brought about during the final year of Ronnam the second's rule. This treaty was violated as Ronnam was assassinated 5 months after naming his heir, a set up to put the Silla Empire as untrustworthy murderers. This lead to the immediate beginnings of hostilities, and when Lounan took the crown, he launched an offensive at Gurl Crossing, a small strip of land that connected the main part of The Silla Empire to the main area of Coro under control of Silla. Sir J'man, who was adverse to such a war, took any steps possible to avoid battles. Against the advice of his generals, and much to the distaste of much of the Empires Citizens, he ordered the evacuation of the territories the Silla had been gifted by King Ronnam II. This attempt to avoid further conflict ended up back firing, as Lounan took this easy victory as a sign that the Empire was not as powerful as it seemed, and only served to boost the morale of the invading army, who looted and burned many towns and villages that they captured. This was soon stopped by the King, as he deemed such acts counter-intuitive to his end goals. After such a crushing defeat, and the needless loss of huge territory, Sir J'man was forced to step down as advised by many of the nobles and governors of the time. This lead to the closest living descendant of Hous Tars, Juktan Tarsuy, being named Emperor, as Sir J'man's offspring were barred from rising to the throne. Emperor Juktan wasted no time in preparing the Empire for war, and took anyone with the ability to fight, with force if necessary, and drafted them into the army. He also thought ahead, and he planned for a long war, so he was sure to mobilize the industry into making weapons and had his scholars research more effective ways to produce what was needed, including siege equipment that was easily movable so it could be sent to the front instead of built on site. The war ended in 363 EE, and a unusual series of events followed. Leading up till the end, The Empire had managed to take back most of the land that was lost in the first years of the war, and gained the Empire a strong foothold on the other side of the channel by capturing the capital of the Western Kingdom (Blan Nora), Falath. The Low King of Blan Nora had been taken prisoner, with no hope of ransom. The low king, Durth, requested take council with the Emperor, who granted his request. In front of the entire court Durth talked to the Emperor, but the details of the discussion are secret, not even the servants who listened in have said anything to the public. Within the next month, the war had ended in a truce, an agreement of peace on the terms that any taken lands were returned to their original owners. This did not sit well with many, but one week after the war ended, the Emperor and King Lounan announced that the two nations would combine and form The Allied Kingdom of Siloro, a turn of events that no one expected. Timeline Events leading up to the war 332 EE - King Ronnam II gifts the Emperor a large tract of land near Gurl Crossing for his anniversary as Emperor. Coro farmers are forced to leave or become subjects of the empire. Most remain. 333 EE - King Ronnam II and Sir J'man meet to discuss trade and faction relations. Sir J'man allegedly remarks the quote; "I feel that we are as close as brothers." 335 EE - An empire caravan is looted by bandits near Gurl Crossing, the bodies are found with (the patron animal of the west kingdom) carved into their flesh. Tensions rise, but the Emperor appears to hold no judgement, claiming that bandits are not people, and we cannot act like they represent anything other than wild beasts. 336 EE - King Ronnam II gifts multiple towns in the west kingdom to the Emperor, as a 'gift of brotherhood' Many Coro citizens leave their homes, and significant damage is caused by looters to the towns of Carrick and Ryarn. 338 EE - King Ronnam II shows early signs of failing health. King Ronnam II gifts further settlements to the Empire, including the city of Yarnsh, an ex-capital of the west, and complete control of Gurl and North Crossing. 339 EE - King Ronnam II finally names his heir, King Lounan. He is assassinated 5 months later, causing tensions between the two nations to erupt, with fighting occurring throughout the 'gifted lands,' including the lynching of an important Empire Noble. The towns of Norm and Hunna were raised to the ground, almost all of the towns occupants killed. King Lounan marches for war. 340-350 EE 340 EE - Sir J'man orders the evacuation of all the 'gifted lands,' and the fortification of all three crossings, with special attention to the North crossing. King Lounan continues his retaking of the 'gifted lands' and more towns are raised. King Lounan gives a special decree that no settlements are to be destroyed; 'Stop the pillaging and destruction! These are the homes of our people! We must reclaim them for ourselves!" 342 EE - All of the 'gifted lands' have been reclaimed by Coro. Sir J'man steps down as Empeor, and is exiled back to his homeland. The closest living descendant of Hous Tars, a noble and governor of a small province, Juktan Tarsuy, is appointed Emperor. Emperor Juktan immediately increases almost every aspect of the military, such as increased recruitment and even press ganging, the fortification of all cities and towns in danger of assualt, and the construction of military camps all along the riverside. King Lounan pushes forward, with assaults at all three crossings, but focusing on Gurl. The Silla forces are overwhelmed, and King Lounan takes multiple towns across the river. 347 EE - The war finally dies down, with Silla's well defended towns proving to much for the Coro invaders. Either side fortifies their position, with King Lounan ordering the construction of Yooyt Yhhen, a giant catapult intended to bombard the Silla fortifications. 348 EE - Emperor Juktan launches an offensive against the town of Tulpa, capturing the town and the Fenrik of the soldiers stationed there, Thorn Jorgiy. Jorgiy is tortured by his captors until he gives information about the construction of Yooyt Yhhen, including it's approximate location. King Lounan launches an imediate counter-attack, capturing Fort Sunnd and Moreshire. Category:Conflicts Category:Tales of Taivas